Ring
by precillia
Summary: Isn't it quite funny, That even after all the years of torment and sacrifice the odds where still against him?


Prompt 4: Divorce

 _Isn't it quite funny, That even after all the years of torment and sacrifice the odds where still against him?_

There was an upcoming big threat in the ninja world hideen between a mask and an army of the red eye prowess every Uchiha held. Chances of winning were slim, every decision had more than likely to fail at 92 percent.  
A summit was formed in the village of Konoha. The Great Kages of the five nations have come to a final conclusion including a very much guilty and regretful hokage, the only surviving option as to how they could protect his family's prowess and the world from its power was for Sasuke;s family to erase their _namesake by abandoning his name. Which would more than likely lead to a forced_ _divorce._ Sakura who is a willing ninja, wife and a mother struggles to find the answer but does not decide against it.

She was there, standing in front of him. With an expression he didn't even deserve to see.

It was the expression she gave him whenever he left off his journey. Eyes soft, lips quirked and full of unconditional love. When he was off for another journey of atonement she would always graze him with a supportive smile the encouraging one with the brightest gleams and enlightment.

but this time it was different. Her smile looked defeated, sad, dull. and not the warm ones he usually receives just after he grazes his fingers towards her seal.

This must've hurt her a lot. She had to sacrifice so much because of him. She didn't want this as much as him. But he knows her. And she will still do it.

"it's okay. I understand." She said with that angelic voice. She almost seemed apologetic. _  
_

 _'kami no.'_ his head internally screamed.

his expressions failing him. His mind screaming with guilt, sadness  
But nonetheless she still manages to give him a weak smile. The muscles beneath those lines. He hadn't grazed it with his properly for the last decade.

It hurt him seeing her like this. Kami why did Sakura have to persevere so much?

"No Don't even say those words Sakura." He said grunting at her. He looked at her. She was preventing her eyes with brimming tears she would not let them spill. It would only cause him more guilt. It hurts so much. But they have to. They _need_ to.

"But Sasuke-" she interjected. trying to sound alright It was so typical of her.. Always hiding her pain, always not wanting to hint any burden. When underneath it all it was always him causing her everything. Her life could have been so much better without him.  
and even though she told him it was very wrong to think of this way. It was more than wrong for him to be silly and selfish because he knew she was all he ever wanted. He let himself be happy and it was something he never wanted to regret but did.

"No Sakura ." he took a breath steadying himself.

"I haven't been beside the both of you. I haven't been there by your side. My daughter hadn't had the time to know me well. And then this happens." he looked at her pleadingly. and released a breath he had been holding underneath all the torment he was feeling.

it wasn't wise to blame Naruto because he knew all too well that if there was even a slight percent of chance he knew he would fight for it over his authority and over everything he's got. but he still did he was selfish.

"What kind of a father would that make me? What kind of a husband am I? This is everything I have longed for in life and you know it."

He walks closer to her. His gaze scrutinizing. "I, as much as possible want _you_ to hate me." He grabs her shoulders. And shakes her form trying to wake her from the situation they were in. He could almost cry. He was losing another family again. It was happening again. His curse.

 _he was just so tired. He was tired of loosing people. he was just so tired of everything._

He leaned his face and saw how visible his reflection into her green eyes were. It was glossed over, and it was all his fault. It would always be his fault.

"Hate _me_ Sakura! Despise me! Blame me for everything! Why can't you do that? How could you be so selfless?" His face was so close. He was so angry and frustrated he couldn't even think straight anymore. And Kami and his wife could only know how he wasn't breathing right.

"Sasuke. I am mad." He looked at her surprised at her sudden outburst. She let out a breath she had been holding. After the meeting she didn't know what to prioritized first. Being an Uchiha meant so much to her as to him. She looked so desperate. She was also holding all the pain in as he had expected. But she also had to do it for their child. and Her family.

"Not at you but in this hell of a world we're living in. Because I- and almost everyone knows you deserve so much!" her voice wavered and she held his hand to put it on her face, she was shaking from the extremity of their situation. She started to sob and by the time he tried to hug her tight. she began to punch him lightly on the shoulders struggling to break free from his hold. Until she finally stopped and just cried. She cried in his arms. They both looked so helpless

Two sannin looking helpless because of a decision that would tear their marrige and family apart.

"Sakura. I don't want you to do this." he grunted. holding her tightly relishing in with guilt ridden dismay how he would miss the scent of her hair and her up so close. He scrunched his face Looking down on the ground. He was so ashamed. Why did they have to bring his family in this situation? He was doing everything. And nothing ever justices.

"You've been constantly pushing yourself too much Sasuke. The burden of the village and being away from the family you love." She looked at him.

"This is the only thing I can do to help you and Konoha." with this being said by her it took Sasuke's attention.

"You've done enough." Sasuke interjected.

"As you became a strong Kunoichi you had already helped this village more than you let on. I know how much you overwork yourself throughout those night shifts in the hospital even up till now."  
Sakura knows he notices everything about her. but what really got her was that his husband was speaking what his heart wanted to say.  
Sakura gasped. His husband had never been a man of words but she knows he's struggling deeply. But he still did it nonetheless.

"You've saved countless of lives and.." he swallowed trying to stop the ache in his chest. Because it was so true and he was so proud of her. That never in a million would his thank you's would even be enough to justify it.

"You raised our daughter so well..." and indeed she did and it was his pride. They were his pride the only source of strength he pulls from.

"I can't even fathom how happy I felt... when I saw her grow up like any other kid her age. Despite her meeting me in abnormal circumstances. She deserves that kind of happiness that I didn't have. I'll have to find another solution to this I just know-" his voice was slightly quivering but it wasn't heard audibly besides his wife who was clinging onto him.

a gentle voice resounded from the lips of her wife. And he knew the resistance would very much be in his loosing.

"Sasuke-kun." with just one look he already knew what she was trying to do. She's trying to make him give up.

darn those orbs it had always been a mystery how it had greatly affected him in his of the years.

"I don't want you to suffer any more than this Sasuke-kun. " she pleaded. tears flowing from her cheeks. She was being the strong anchor this time. She was making him hold on to her.  
"I don't want you to die..." she whimpered. she looked at him in resolve.  
"If you die, I will see to it this time that I can't ever forgive you.."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes

"That does not matter. Above anything else. All I want is for both of your protection,"

she swiped off her tears. "Please don't make it any harder than it is." She said in a desperate attempt. Some things just never change. She knew how he thought of things, and drastically this one will never fade. His mind to grasp something dark and his stubborness.

"Sakura-"  
"We are shinobi. And as a shinobi I am signing that contract for a greater purpose. It is just a piece of paper Sasuke-kun but the love that I have for you will never change. Have I made myself clear?" she said with her final resolve. The determination in her eyes never seizing to vanish.

He stared at her and it still amuses him just how. How was she so amazing How can she take control over him with her words.

"Hn. You're annoying"

he cupped her face and a gasp escaped her tiny lips as he eventually accepted his loss.

"You know that we have to lie to her Sakura." he looked at her ashamed. Just why and how did it ever get to this?

With all of the countless days he existed had he even deserve to live?

She stared at him and smiled sadly.

"I'll tell a different alternative as to how and why. Yes she would be disappointed in us. And she won't be alright. But I will keep my watch on her. I don't know if she'll figure out why we divorced but she's a smart girl Anata." her lips quivered as she smiled sadly.

He brushed a few strands of her hair that covered her periphery and swiped off her dampened skin from the remnants of her tears.

And oh... even after all this years of being away as he caressed her face. It was like he had always been looking at her for the first time.

The day of his marriage will forever be embedded in the depths of his mind.

It was a short night full of lit lanterns and only the two of them and the persons preparing the ceremony had attended that night.  
But it was the happiest day of his life because by the time he said yes he decided he had already forgiven himself and that he had accepted true happiness for the first time in his life.  
Genuine and pure love.

It was the time he let go of everything including, his pasts, his redemption, the world. And for the first time it was peaceful, it was serene, it was beautiful. And she was right. Love was beautiful, love _is_ beautiful

He loved her more than his being. He loved her more than anything in the world including his daughter.

Just moments ago he looked at her as if he was already loosing her, as he was already loosing _them_.

Because he _knew_ that even if he told her not to wait for him anymore.

She wouldn't.

She was a stubborn woman and that was the very reason he'd always kept her. The very reason he fell in love with her, her persistence, her determination and the power she has over herself, more importantly her very being.

He looked into her eyes solemnly. He had lost. Expression a cast down he whispered within a breath and keeping his gaze on her. It had been so long since she held her like this. The longing in his eyes were perfectly visible for her wife to see. He looked vulnerable.

"I will keep my ring."

Of course he will, it was the sole reason his family existed. It was the connection that kept their feelings intact. This golden band was the sole reason he was continuing his life, the very reason he'd sacrifice everything. And he will treasure it forever. They his family as the golden band gives him strength.


End file.
